Jill Potter
by MaeMae-lys
Summary: Son nom est Jill Potter, et sa vie n'est pas toujours facile. Vivre dans l'ombre de son frère c'est une chose, mais être amoureuse du meilleur ami de son frère en est une autre. Et quand ils ne voient en elle qu'une gamine insupportable, c'est l'enfer !
1. Chapter 1

_Décembre 1971_

Papa, j'ai pas envie que les amis de James soient là…

Tu sais Princesse, James est devenu grand et si il a envi de nous présenter ses amis c'est qu'ils ont beaucoup d'importances pour lui. Tu devrais être fière de ton grand frère !

La petite fille ne répondit rien, se contentant de froncer le nez, montrant que les arguments de son père ne l'avaient pas atteinte.

Elle guettait les nuages de vapeur que produirait le Poudlard express en arrivant au loin. Son frère avait passé les 4 dernier mois au collège Poudlard et elle s'était sentie très seule. Il revenait enfin passer les vacances de Noël avec eux, et il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'inviter ses amis pour le premier week-end des vacances. Elle était fâchée, mais ne voulait pas qu'il le sache, il dirait encore qu'elle faisait son bébé.

Enfin, la locomotive rouge du train apparut, crachant et soufflant toute la vapeur de sa cheminée, donnant à la gare un air surnaturel. La fillette sera la main de son père.

Le voila, souffla-t-elle soudain inquiète que James ne la reconnaisse pas.

Le train s'arrêta dans un crissement de frein qui fit mal aux oreilles, et les portes s'ouvrirent.

Papa, comment il va faire pour nous trouver ? Il y a trop de monde, il va croire qu'on l'a oublié !

Mais non Princesse, ne t'inquiète pas. Regarde le voilà.

En effet, un jeune garçon, les cheveux noirs en batail, des lunettes sur le nez descendait du train tirant derrière lui une grosse valise. Il regarda un instant autour de lui, un grand sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'il les aperçu.

La petite fille n'avait pas attendu que James les trouve pour lâcher la main de son père et se jeter dans les bras de son frère.

James ! s'écria-t-elle.

Princesse ! répondit-il de la même manière. T'es devenue super grande !

La princesse en question sourit, heureuse de retrouver ce frère qui lui avait tant manqué. Trois garçons apparurent alors derrière James, et la petite fille baissa les yeux soudain intimidée.

Le premier à être descendu du train n'était pas très grand, et légèrement enveloppé. Il avait les cheveux châtains et des yeux gris larmoyants, il avait l'air timide et gêné. Le garçon qui se tenait à coté était plutôt grand pour son âge, des cheveux châtain clair lui retombaient sur les yeux qu'il avait noisette. Il semblait à la foi heureux, fatiguer, et mal à l'aise. Le dernier était légèrement plus petit que le précédant, il avait les cheveux noirs et court un visage très beau qui avait déjà perdu les rondeurs de l'enfance, mais c'étaient ses yeux qui attiraient l'attention. Ils étaient très bleus, mais pas d'un bleu ordinaire et froid, un bleu pailleté d'or qui semblait s'illuminer à chaque instant.

La petite fille s'aperçu bientôt que les trois garçons la détaillait de la tête aux pieds, et elle se sentie rougir. Elle serra très fort la main de James, qui lui lança un regard surpris. D'ordinaire, sa petite sœur était exubérante et ne se laissait pas intimider par des inconnus.

Mr Potter s'approcha alors, interrompant cet échange de regards qui s'éternisait.

Bonjour les garçons ! Il enchaina sans leur laisser le temps de répondre. Je propose qu'on ne s'éternise pas sur le quai, on fera les présentations plus tard. Je vais vous emmenez par transplannage d'escorte jusqu'au manoir. Avec les valises, je ne peux pas en emmener plus de deux à la fois, donc je ferai des allez-retours. Qui commence ?

Les garçons se regardèrent sans savoir quoi répondre, le père de James poussa un soupir.

James tu viens, comme ça tu pourras faire visiter la maison et tes amis ne resteront pas seuls. Et … Tu viens ! Dit-il en désignant le premier garçon à être descendu.

Il attrapa fermement les jeunes garçons par le bras chacun d'eux resserra sa prise sur leur valise. Il y eut un Crac sonore, et ils disparurent.

La fillette qui était resté muette jusque là, releva la tête et interrogea,

C'est quoi vos nom ?

Remus Lupin, répondit celui aux cheveux clair avec un sourire.

Sirius, répondit l'autre.

La petite fille fronça les sourcils,

T'as pas de nom de famille ?

Black, marmonna Sirius, tandis qu'il se renfrognait.

Elle réfléchit, ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Drew lui avait dit que des méchants sorciers s'appelaient comme ça.

Drew, elle dit que y'a des Black qui sont pas gentils, mais si James t'aime bien c'est que t'es gentil, dit la petite fille après ce qui lui semblait une réflexion approfondie.

Aucun des garçons ne lui répondit, et un malaise s'installa.

Un Crac sonore les fit tous sursauter. Mr Potter venait de réapparaitre,

Au suivant ! Il regarda Remus, Ca t'embêterais de rester avec Princesse, pendant que j'amène ton amis à la maison ? Je n'aimerais pas la laisser seule sur le quai…

Non, pas de problème, répondit le garçon.

Mr Potter repartit donc emmenant avec lui Sirius et sa valise, laissant les deux enfants seuls.

Remus se tourna vers la fillette, il avait l'air très sérieux.

Tu sais Sirius appartient à la famille de méchant Black, mais il n'aime pas qu'on en parle, alors ne lui pose pas de questions, d'accord.

La petite hocha la tête, montrant qu'elle avait compris.

Au fait, repris Remus, l'air plus joyeux, James t'appelle toujours Princesse, mais c'est quoi ton vrai nom ?

Elle lui adressa un joli sourire et ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre quand son père réapparut.

Arrivé au manoir, La petite fille attrapa Remus par la main et le retint un instant avant de le laisser rejoindre les autres.

Tu sais, tu peux m'appeler Princesse si tu veux…

Merci, répondit le garçon en la regardant bien en face, mais j'aimerais quand même connaitre ton prénom.

Un sourire illumina le visage de l'enfant qui lui répondit

Je m'appelle Jill Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Décembre 1977

Jill avait maintenant 15 ans et elle était étudiante en cinquième année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Elle avait deux excellents amis, Drew qu'elle connaissait depuis son plus jeune âge et Dylan qu'elles avaient rencontré dans les barques les amenant au château en premier année, bien qu'elle passe une partie de son temps avec son frère et ses amis. C'était la dernière année de James, Remus, Peter, et Sirius à Poudlard, et la jeune fille se disait souvent que la vie allait être dure sans eux. Evidemment, Jill Potter était à Gryffondor.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le mois de décembre venait de commencer, apportant avec lui les premières chutes de neiges. Assise dans l'encoignure d'une fenêtre, Jill Potter regardait les flocons tomber doucement avant de disparaitre dès qu'ils entraient en contact avec le sol. Un carnet de croquis dans les mains, elle dessinait le paysage.

- Tu me montres ?

- Non.

Sept ans qu'ils se connaissaient, sept ans qu'il lui demandait systématiquement quand il la voyait dessiner, et sept ans qu'elle refusait. Elle n'avait jamais montré ses carnets à quelqu'un et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle allait commencer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu ferais lire tes pensées aux autres, toi ?

- Mais c'est pas ce que tu penses ! C'est ce que tu vois !

- Si c'était vraiment le cas, je te montrerai !

Sirius Black soupira. Un jour elle lui montrerait ce qu'elle dessinait… peut-être.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Drew ? T'aurais pas vu mon livre de Métamorphose ?

- Mais si banane ! Tu l'as prêté à Dylan, le sien est devenu inutilisable à cause de l'incident de potion. D'ailleurs je vais devoir me racheter une robe, la mienne est fichue…

- Ca nous donnera une bonne raison pour sortir !

- Hé ! Tu crois tout de même pas que je vais attendre Noël pour m'en racheter une ! Je vais pas tenir avec seulement deux robes.

- Et tu vas faire comment ?

- Les hiboux, t'en as entendu parler ? C'est très utile et…

La jeune fille fut interrompue par un oreiller qui lui atterrit sur la figure.

- Arrête de me prendre pour une quiche et bouge tes fesses, on va être en retard.

Les deux jeunes filles descendirent de leur dortoir pour rejoindre Dylan le troisième membre du trio qui ne les avait pas attendues pour commencer son petit déjeuner.

- Je meurs de faim ! s'exclama Drew.

- Tu te sens obligée de dire ça tous les matins ou c'est juste pour préserver la tradition ? lui demanda Dylan l'air très intéressé.

- Si vous arrêtiez tout de suite, avant de vous disputer, j'aimerais prendre mon petit déjeuner tranquille ce matin, les interrompit Jill.

Ces deux amis lui jetèrent un regard noir.

- Quoi ? Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que Drew n'allait pas répliquer et que ça n'allait pas dégénérer ?

- Tu sais ce qui est le plus énervant ? demanda son amie. C'est que tu ai toujours raison. Ca me tape sur les nerfs.

- Assez d'accord avec toi Drew, mais en même temps si elle avait tort ça m'inquièterait ! poursuivi Dylan

- Haha, très drôle, rétorqua Jill, bon si vous avez fini de vous moquer de moi on devrait allez en cours. McGonagall n'aime pas les retardataires.

Les trois amis se levèrent, ramassèrent leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Ils avaient commencé à voire les sortilèges de transfert, et à la fin du cours tous les élèves repartirent avec comme consigne de s'entrainer à jeter le sortilège. Jill s'était résignée à ce que les professeurs leurs donnent énormément de travail, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de pester contre les BUSEs à l'origine de cet état de fait. La journée continua, chaque cours apportant un peu plus de travail. A la fin de la journée, les cinquièmes années étaient accablées par la perspective de tous ce qu'il leur restait à faire.

- J'en peu plus ! souffla la jeune fille en s'asseyant sur le canapé confortable où étaient installés Sirius et Remus.

Les garçons sourirent. Elle était avachie sur le siège, les jambes étendues devant elle, les yeux fermés, la tête rejetée en arrière.

- Je suis sûr qu'on te bas, Princesse ! dit James.

- Tu te fou de moi ! Ca fait une heure que vous ne faîtes rien !

- Hé ! C'est pas vrai ! la contredit il, On …heu … On…

- Joue à la bataille explosive ? proposa Remus en riant.

Jill se redressa et tira la langue à son frère.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais !

- Oui mais avant on a eu deux heures de botanique avec les serpents ! protesta James.

- C'est pour ça que vous puez la bouse de dragon ? demanda Jill malicieusement.

- Menteuse ! s'écria Sirius avant de se mettre à lui chatouiller les côtes.

La jeune fille bondit du canapé pour échapper aux tortures des chatouilles avant de le fusiller de regard et de se rassoir.

- N'empêche que je vous ai quand même battu ! Deux heures de potion.

Sirius et James firent la grimace.

- Et un point pour Princesse ! annonça Peter en riant.

- Au fait demanda Jill, elle n'est pas là Evans ?

Aussitôt un sourire niais apparut sur le visage de son frère et la jeune fille ne put retenir un gloussement.

- Non, elle est partie en criant après avoir mis une claque à James, répondit Sirius avec une innocence parfaite.

- Hé ! s'indigna l'intéressé, n'importe quoi ! Elle m'apprécie maintenant ! Elle est juste partie à la bibliothèque avec Mary et Alice.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jill s'acharnait sur ce devoir de potion depuis une heure. Elle devait rendre à la fin du week-end un rouleau de parchemin sur les philtres de forces, leurs utilisations et les risques qui les accompagnent. Elle s'était installée sur l'une des tables de la salle commune des Gryffondor, juste en face d'une des fenêtres que donnaient sur le parc. Ce qui, bien sûr, empêchait la jeune fille de se concentrer autant qu'elle aurait dû.

Quelqu'un tira une chaise à côté d'elle. Jill tourna la tête et vit Lily Evans sortir ses affaires pour travailler elle aussi. Si la jolie rousse était là, son frère et ses amis n'allaient pas tarder à arriver eux aussi, et ce qu'elle avait de concentration s'en irai en fumée… Jill poussa un gros soupir.

- T'as besoin d'aide ?

Jill haussa les épaules et poussa derechef un autre soupir. Elle n'aimait pas tellement demander de l'aide, mais là, elle commençait à en avoir assez, et Evans était en septième année et avait la réputation d'être douée en potion.

- En fait oui… Je sais qu'il y a cinq principaux risques liés au philtre de force mais impossible de retrouver le cinquième.

Alors que Jill finissait sa phrase, des éclats de rires se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la salle commune. D'un même mouvement, Jill et Lily se retournèrent. Elles purent ainsi voire James, Sirius, Remus et Peter chasser des fauteuils les plus confortables quatre malheureux deuxièmes années. Les deux jeunes filles se détournèrent et allaient se remettre au travail quand les yeux marron de Jill croisèrent les iris verts de Lily.

Cet échange de regards ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, mais il suffit pour que Lily comprenne. Un air de stupéfaction intense se dessina sur son visage, tandis que la couleur disparaissait de celui de Jill.

- Laisse tomber, je vais me débrouiller, commença Jill, tout en rangeant ses affaires.

Il fallait qu'elle parte et très vite. Si Evans avait réagi comme elle l'avait fait c'est qu'elle avait compris. Jill se maudit d'avoir laissé transparaitre ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ses sentiments. Elle faisait attention depuis tellement longtemps ! Il était hors de question que quiconque apprenne son secret. Même Drew n'était pas au courant. Trop agitée par les pensées d'alertes qui l'assaillaient, Jill n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses gestes qui étaient beaucoup trop fébriles. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve son calme. Elle commençait à s'énerver sur la fermeture de sa trousse qu'elle n'arrivait pas à fermer. Il fallait qu'elle se calme ! Une main se posa sur son poignet, la faisant violement sursauter.

- Du calme, chuchota Evans, mettant les nerfs de Jill à vif. Si j'ai compris… Si j'ai compris… C'est que …

Jill se figea. Elle sentit que le moment était d'une importance capitale, elle regarda Evans qui avait l'air si hésitante. Brusquement Lily planta ses yeux dans ceux de Jill et termina sa phrase avec détermination.

- Je pratique cet exercice depuis 2 ans de plus que toi.

Soufflée, Jill retomba sur la chaise qu'elle venait de quitter.

- Tu… Enfin… Tu ? James ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Et toi ? Pourquoi ?

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un long regard qui cella un accord muet. Chacune se confierai à l'autre sachant qu'au moindre faux pas, elles étaient foutues toutes les deux. Cette découverte d'une facette d'elle-même chez l'autre les avaient plus rapprochées qu'elles n'auraient pu l'imaginer.

- Très bien, fit Lily, je commence. Ce que je vais dire est totalement confidentiel, c'est clair ?

Jill acquiesça et Lily prit une profonde inspiration.

- Ton frère est … Je ne sais pas en fait. Il est juste séduisant. Adorable. Drôle. Charmant. Mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'impulsif. Et avec James… La première fois qu'on s'est rencontré j'avais pas vraiment fais attention à lui, mais j'étais avec Rogue et bref, tu connais ton frère. Du coup je me suis braquée contre sa manière d'être, et j'avais beau être attirée par lui, j'ai refusé son comportement. Comment pouvais-je accepter ses compliments dans ces conditions ? J'ai toujours su qu'au fond il est vraiment bien, profondément gentil. Mais ma raison m'interdit d'accepter. Alors je me tais et j'attends qu'il cesse de faire semblant d'être un dur.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant.

- Si tu savais comme c'est difficile de dire non à chaque fois ! Souffla Lily. Et ça l'est de plus en plus.

Jill regardait Lily stupéfaite. Elle devait reconnaitre que le raisonnement de la jeune fille tenait la route, elle aurait sans doute fait pareil. Son frère était… insupportable ! Mais c'était son frère et à ce titre elle avait continué à l'aimer et à le supporter. Pour Evans la situation était différente et Jill comprenait.

Lily finit par rouvrir les yeux, et elle fixa Jill attendant que cette dernière se mette à parler. Jill sentie une boule se former dans son estomac. Elle allait parler d'un sujet qu'elle avait gardé enfouie en elle depuis presque sept ans maintenant. Une partie d'elle était effrayée des révélations qu'elle allait faire. Elle avait peur que dire les choses les rendent plus réelles et donc plus difficiles à supporter. Jill prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

- C'était le meilleur ami du grand frère que j'adulais. Il était un peu une idole quand j'avais 9 ans et que je l'ai rencontré. Et puis j'ai grandi et mon adoration s'est transformée.

C'était curieux, mais en repensant à la naissance de ses sentiments, Jill se sentait un peu mélancolique. Comme si en parlant elle disait au revoir à la fillette avec un ruban dans les cheveux qui attendait son grand frère sur le quai de la gare.

- Mais… Lily s'interrompit et fronça les sourcils.

Jill attendit que la jeune fille reprenne, intriguée par cette objection.

- Excuse-moi, mais… je viens de m'apercevoir que je ne connaissais pas ton prénom !

Lily était choquée de cette découverte. La surprise de sa nouvelle confidente fit sourire Jill.

- Les garçons t'appellent toujours Princesse, continua Lily, et tous les autres parlent de toi comme « la princesse Potter ».

- Je sais. Jill haussa les épaules, James m'a donné ce surnom du coup tout le monde m'appel comme ça. C'est là qu'on voit l'influence de James sur Poudlard !

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un sourire complice.

- Alors ? C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Je m'appelle Jill.

- Salut, moi c'est Lily.

-Ravie de te rencontrer !

Et dans un bel ensemble, elles éclatèrent de rire, finissant ainsi de celer leur amitié.

- Tu voulais me demander quelque chose Lily ? demanda Jill, reprenant la conversation là où elles l'avaient abandonné.

La rouquine retrouva immédiatement son sérieux.

- C'est vrai. Pourquoi tu te caches ? Il n'y a pas de raison.

- Si. Pour lui je suis juste la petite sœur de James, une gamine sympa et rigolote. Impossible de me voire comme une femme. Si je… montrais ce que je ressens, il serait mal à l'aise, ne comprendrait pas. Et moi je souffrirai inutilement. En le cachant, je me protège. Je nie ces sentiments parce qu'ils n'ont aucune chance de pouvoir s'exprimer réellement.

- Je suis désolée Jill.

Un air triste s'afficha sur le visage de la cinquième année.

- Tu vois, ce surnom, Princesse. Parfois je le déteste. Il me renvoi à mon statut de gamine. Et en même temps j'aime bien qu'il m'appel comme ça. Lui, mais Remus et Peter aussi. Ça me donne l'impression d'avoir de l'importance pour eux, même si elle est minime.

Lily et Jill se regardèrent. Elles avaient toutes les deux choisie de cacher ce qu'elles ressentaient réellement. Lily pour se protéger de ce que pourrait faire James et pour rester fidèle à elle-même et Jill pour se protéger d'elle-même. La seule différence était que l'amour de l'une était réciproque tandis que celui de l'autre n'était pas partager.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Autours de la cheminée, ceux qui s'étaient appelé en secret les Maraudeurs riaient. James s'interrompit tout à coup. Il venait de s'apercevoir que Evans et Princesse était en grande discussion. Lily s'était penchée vers sa sœur et avait posé sa main sur son bras. La situation était suffisamment incongrue pour qu'il interrompe la discussion des trois autres et la leur signal. Aussitôt les trois garçons tournèrent la tête dans la direction des jeunes filles.

- C'est bizarre non ? demanda Peter.

- Mmm, acquiesça Lupin. Je vois mal Lily Evans aller parler à la sœur de James.

- C'est bon pour moi ou pas ? demanda James d'un air inquiet.

- Aucune idée Cornedrue. Elles ont pas l'air joyeux…

La conversation partie vers d'autres sujets. Pensif, Sirius Black s'attarda un peu plus longtemps que les autres sur les deux filles s'échangeant des confidences.


End file.
